


Bonds

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: about how Tegoshi bonds with each of his groupmates





	Bonds

Koyama

  
"Let's go to Spain!" Tegoshi jumped into his older groupmates lap, the other being able to put aside his tablet just in time safely.

"What? I mean, why Spain?" Koyama shifted underneath their youngest member, not wanting to tell him that right now, he was sitting in a way that was uncomfortable for him.

"In Spain, couples in public show their affection for each other just so!" Tegoshi explained, his finger poking Koyama's chest, then sliding up and down the frivolous EMMA outfit cleavage. Koyama gasped.

"And I thought, if we'd go there, I can do the same with you"

  
Massu

  
It was one of those nights where Tegoshi didn't have to say anything.

Massu understood wordlessly when he came home and saw the pitiful ball of sadness rolled up in a corner of the couch, maybe a bottle of booze somewhere on the heavy wooden table, a blanket messily over the fragile figure, which looked so vulnerable like this, so opposite than during daylight when spotlights were shining on him like the shiny super idol he was.

Massu would just pick him up, two strong reliable arms around him, carry him to bed, sliding the soft blanket tenderly over him.

  
Shige

  
"I will never ever find someone I want to make love to more than you, ever, ever" Tegoshi whispered hotly against the back of Shige's skin as he ghosted butterfly kisses over the other man's bare shoulder, Shige murmuring some affectionate reply into the pillows before shivering, hot, wet lips kissing lower, suckling softly, and Shige pictured it.

The way Tegoshi had dressed up for him because he had found out Shige digs it.

Blonde, styled hair arranged to the side, heavy eyeliner and an attire that would put a blush onto Shige's face if he had to describe it.


End file.
